


The Sweetest Thing

by ayonoi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, asgardian!loki, fem!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayonoi/pseuds/ayonoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki loves Thor. Thor pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Thing

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Thor is a girl and Loki is a full Asgardian. Thank you to CM for the beta and for being such a patient listener.
> 
> "Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
> But in this I'm a rain cloud  
> You know she likes a dry kind of love  
> Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing
> 
> I'm losing you  
> I'm losing you yeah  
> Ain't love the sweetest thing"
> 
> U2, The Sweetest Thing.

Loki has loved Thor for as long as he can remember. Since they were both young, hiding from the servants in small places, playing their games in the gardens, making promises under blankets deep in the night. 

They did not know those promises might never be kept. 

\----

Golden haired sister who never holds back when he they fight, who looks hurt when he calls her “manish”, who learned to look away when in moments of anger, he cruelly whispers she will never become queen and no man would ever want her. 

“Look at you! Those muscled arms and broad shoulders. What man wants a wife that would dwarf him?” 

Open hearted sister that dresses his wounds after battle, soothes his pride when he fights with their father, that hugs him unafraid of reprisal. 

Berserker sister, the greatest general of Asgard's armies, defeating her enemies and bathing in their blood. Her armies fight for her, for the honor of dying at her feet, guarding her back. Asgard's honor is secondary. Thor is the goddess of lightning and the battlefield. But Loki is always at her side. 

It is his voice that calls her back from the red rage, his is the shoulder that she leans on when exhaustion claims her and it is his arms that have carried her countless of times from the battlefield. He has never touched her, that task he left to the healers despite her tight grip of her hand, the beseeching look on her face. He can't touch her. He has loved her for so long.

He is not surprised when the Allfather, weary of war, sends emissaries to Jotunheim to call for negotiations in their present conflict. The surprise comes when the request is accepted. It seems the Jotuns are tired of bloodshed too. They come to Asgard, Laufey King, his generals and his sons. Tall and broad, they cast long shadows on the floor. The royal family receives them in the throne room. Loki looks on with distrust as the oldest son, Helblindi, watches Thor closely. There is no hatred, merely curiosity. They have met in the battlefield before but no Jotun has ever seen Thor in formal attire and without armor. 

She wears a long blue gown, embroidered with gold at the collar and hem, her usual red cape on her back. Mjolnir hangs from a golden belt at her hip. He can hear the war hammer's calm song, he imagines Thor can hear it too. 

The kings retire to the war room, the sons and daughter are dismissed to their respective rooms. Before Loki can reach Thor, Frigga reaches for her and takes her towards the Queen's rooms. Thor looks at him apologetically and mouths “later”. He waits for her in her sitting room and ends up falling asleep on her couch. She does not return.

The next day, they spend most of the morning and early afternoon hearing their father and Laufey suggest different clauses. How the Bifrost will open to Jotunheim, how the trade routes will be established. He is alert but Thor is distracted. He catches her during a break. She is dressed plainly, in a red tunic and soft, black suede trousers.“Where were you last night?” He is curious but not too concerned. 

Thor shrugs. “Mother kept insisting I needed a new wardrobe and she kept bringing one seamstress after another. My armor is clean and polished, why can't I wear that? Sorry I wasted your time last night.” She has never been a good liar. 

“Hmm, you should not be distracted during the negotiations, Father expects you to learn how to negotiate and make sure you are not blindsided. If you want to make it up to me, you owe me a snow wolf pelt. My chambers need a new rug” 

Her hand is warm on his shoulder as she laughs. "Thank you for the advice my dear brother, and I would sweeten the deal. How about a snow wolf pelt and some dragon teeth from an apothecary for your spells? The master of magic can't be without implements to practice his mischief. Maybe a few scales too. What say you brother?” 

She does not even wait for an answer, she hugs him tight and Loki bristles “Stop being sentimental, you fool."

She slaps him in the back and waves as she walks away from him, towards the fighting ring. She is probably going to wrestle half of the warriors there and then get drunk. 

Typical. 

When he walks back inside, he realizes this session is just the kings and their sons. When the Allfather stands and opens the discussion on the betrothal of Thor Odinsdottir to Hellblindi Prince of Jotunheim, he wants to scream. 

“Is it really necessary to marry off Thor? She is heir to the throne and our best general. Wouldn’t this be a disadvantage to Asgard?” 

Odin is not convinced “True, however we have not lost her as a general, she can be recalled in time of need. Also, she is not the only one in line to the throne, son."

Loki sees it now. He is here in his capacity as the next in line for the throne, not as the bride's kin. But isn't this what he wanted? He will become King of Asgard after his father. 

Laufey King is pleased.

“Odin King, your daughter is a suitable match. I am sure her children will be strong." And just like that his sister is slipping from his fingers. 

When everyone else has left the room, he rounds on Odin. “Father, Are you mad? A few months ago both of them would have killed each other on sight but now they are marrying? Are you courting open revolt in the barracks? The men will come unhinged, their greatest general married off to the enemy?"

Odin sits and sighs heavily “Thor is strong, she will understand what is being asked of her. Loki, this would have happened sooner or later. Your sister marrying should not be a surprise to anyone. To stop this ancient blood feud, a sign of good will is needed. What greater gesture to achieve peace than Asgard's heir to marry into the royal house of Jotunheim. The men will bend to my will. It is their duty as is Thor's.” 

“So we are just pawns to you? To be moved across the board at your whim? We have no way to deny you, you just will sell our lives to anyone as long as it is for the good of Asgard? Does Thor has a say in all this?” 

Odin’s eyes harden. “Thor has been informed by your mother already that negotiations were underway. She did not fight it. I know you are concerned and most unhappy about the situation but you must let it go. You will understand when you are king.” 

Loki doesn't wait to be dismissed, he walks away from the table and throws the doors wide open with a flick of his fingers and closes them behind him with a boom. 

Odin announces the betrothal at the banquet that night. There is a loud murmur through the crowd and Loki knows that there will be trouble later, when everyone is in their cups. All turn when Thor walks in with Frigga, standing tall and beautiful in silver, the low cut of the gown showing the soft skin of her back, hair a wave of gold falling at her shoulders. 

Thor takes a seat next to him, fists bunching the fabric of the silver gown she is wearing. 

When a toast in her honor is called, Loki almost does not rise until he feels Thor tug at his hand. A silent request for support. He holds her hand as they stand together. Mother comes to them afterwards, gently takes Thor from him so she can sit with her betrothed. 

They make quite a sight. 

Suddenly Loki wishes he had never told Thor no man would want her because now, it isn’t a man that will take her. 

\-----

The next day, a full garrison under Thor's command comes forward to petition the betrothal be reconsidered. 

Odin walks into the training yards and tells the warriors that Thor has accepted this as her duty to Asgard and those who live in the realm. Peace is more valuable than seeing them die. Loki is in the arena with the men so he has become a petitioner too. 

Loki swallows his rage as he sees Thor walk out of their father's shadow. “What man defies the word of the Allfather? Our duty is to Asgard, and my duty is to ensure all of you live long fruitful lives, either by being queen or ensuring peace through this marriage. Live, see your children grow, make our realm strong. Should you have need of me, I will come to you and once again, I will lead you for the glory of Asgard!” 

The men raise their shields and swords, shout her name. 

She is victorious.

Loki refuses to accept this. Thor tries to approach him, but Loki avoids her. He is good at that. Then Thor stops trying and looks at him with hurt in her eyes as she sits next to Helblindi at dinnertime. 

Odin keeps him busy, forcing him to tour the barracks (which he hates), introduces him to a set of embassadors newly arrived to Asgard. 

He is distracted most days, wonders if he could make Thor do something stupid and get her banished before the wedding happens. 

The first official meeting between Helblindi and Thor as betrothed goes badly, according to Frigga, much to his mother’s concern. Helblindi insults the warrior prowess of her men and they come to blows. She is a warrior first and a woman second. Old feuds do not die easily and Loki is counting on the embers left behind that great fire. 

The gossip grows (he aids it), the people are upset that Thor is not given the respect she is due as a warrior and a princess. They distrust the Jotun prince. He only scoffs at their hostility. 

The second meeting goes badly too and the wrestling ring is destroyed because she has challenged Hellblindi to a match and it ends in a draw. Helblindi comes out with broken ribs, a fractured leg and a cut across his brow. Thor comes out less injured but her left arm is broken and is badly concussed. It rains for two weeks straight. Asgard is drowning in the worst storm in decades. 

Loki thinks the engagement won't work but when he goes to visit Thor, he runs into Helblindi as he walks into the healing wing. “I am surprised to see you walking around. My sister hurt you badly” 

Helblindi blinks at him, “Greetings to you too Loki of Asgard. While my leg is healing and my body is battered, your sister did not deliver the killing blow. It bodes well for this engagement. This is a different battlefield than I am used to but I find it challenging.” 

Loki knows that his sister has impressed Helblindi.

Three months later, he witnesses what he considers betrayal. 

They are sitting quietly in their mother's garden, drinking together. 

Helblindi is so large compared to his sister but she can match him blow by blow. He hands her a small box of carved bone. 

She opens it and brings out a comb and a set of jeweled hair pins. The red stones are set in gold. She pins one to her hair, she thanks him and smiles. Thor passes him her mead horn and he drinks from it. Acceptance. What she has refused to do in public, she has done in private. 

Loki can't watch anymore. No, this won't do at all.

He is in his chambers, working when mother comes to him. “Always working, my son." She hugs him.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit, mother? Have you grown bored of trying to make your daughter pliable?” He does not mean to hurt her but he can't help himself. 

She sighs. “I know you are not happy about this but you can't blame your sister for everything that has happened. Thor misses you she won't get to see you once she marries so she wants to spend as much time with you as possible. Try to spend some time with her."

Frigga reaches for his hands. “The wedding is soon, Loki. Do not let your sister go with regrets.” 

She kisses him and leaves him to his studies. 

Loki can't do much work after that. He drinks until he passes out, wondering if his mother knows what he feels for Thor. 

He searches for Thor the next day only to find out she has gone out hunting with the Warriors Three, something that has made her betrothed angry. 

Maybe she will run away. The Warriors Three will hide her until he finds her. They can run away together to unknown lands.

Odin summons him the day after she has gone. “I think it is time for you to learn court business and the many laws that govern it, I am sure you will be a more attentive student than your sister” Odin shows him to the study and begins his instruction. He spends another week studying with his father and waiting for his sister's return. His eyes burn and his mind feels numb after so much studying when he walks into his chambers, only to find a fine snow wolf pelt in front of the fireplace and a bag with dragon's teeth and scales on his working table along with a simple note. 

The wedding is in two days. 

He must act soon.

\-------

 

Loki holds his sister tightly while she struggles to get away from him, blood sliding down her temple because he has ripped the ruby hairpins from her hair. Her husband lies dead in their wedding bed, a knife in his chest and poison in his blood.

There is no fear in her gaze, mostly anger. “Loki, are you crazy? This is an act of war against Jotunheim! Let me go, you have to get out here. Why did you kill him!” 

Loki snaps “I did it FOR YOU, you imbecile! Were you content to be sold to our ancient enemies? To be mounted by a brute and beget his children? Frost giants, Thor, did you think you would have survived the birth?” He twists the wife braids in his hands viciously and brings her flush against him, his breath against her face. “Did you think I would let anyone else have you? Did you forget those promises when we were young?” 

She tries to break his hold but he twists the braids even harder. “I remember you saying that when I became king, you would be my queen. Instead you betray me and leave me behind. But I guess that is no longer possible, is it dear sister?” 

He mouths at her throat. Thor sobs and punches him in the chest. Loki finally lets her go. “You cruel, greedy boy, how dare you say this to me!” 

Her hand flexes for Mjolnir but before it reaches her hand, he backhands her and the hammer embeds itself on the wall. She throws herself at him in anger, the punch catches him on the side of the head and they both fall to the floor, scratching and slapping. She has come on top and has her hands at his throat. 

“You say this to me now when all you fed me were bitter words and empty gestures. You never saw me, did you? All you thought of was you and your feelings. Did you ever consider mine? You only saw me as Thor Odinsdottir, heir to the throne of Asgard. Never considered anything beyond that facade” 

He can't breathe, all he can see is Thor's face, marred by tears. 

“I love you my brother, did you think I did not? Oh how I love you but if you think I will fall into your arms now, you are mistaken. What you have done here has damned us all!” 

And suddenly the pressure is off his throat and he throws her off him. But she just lies there, breathing harshly. He can’t help himself, he rolls on top of her and kisses her. She responds, desperate, biting his lips, hands on his hair. 

He wants to take her on the floor, consummate the ruined wedding night. She is warm and responsive beneath him. Then they hear it, the sound of men running towards the door. Thor pushes him off her and rises quickly, helping Loki to his feet. She pushes towards the balcony as the banging on the door increases. Loki falls, and he hears the doors being broken down. 

His fall is broken by the bushes below and he quickly uses a spell to hide himself from view. He watches as Thor is pulled back harshly and taken away. There is more shouting. 

He must make haste to his chambers, he does not know what will happen to Thor.


End file.
